el baño secreto
by vengansher
Summary: un dia en la vida de los vocaloid


Kaito X Mikuo

El baño

Miku y la banda están en la sala, tocan la puerta y Miku sale a abrir, abre la puerta y da un grito enorme AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!; todos se asustaron y Len aturdido dice: que pasa?, Meiko enojada dice: si es una estupidez tuya vas a ver; Miku dice: perdón, es que ESTE me asusto, todos preguntan: este?; entra Miku y dice: les presento a mi hermano gemelo perdido Mikuo; Mikuo dice: mucho gusto!, con una sonrisa y se queda mirando a Kaito; Len y Rin dicen: hola!, eres hermano de Miku?, cuántos años tienes?, tienes novia?, que canciones haz cantado?, MUCHO GUSTO!, Meiko interrumpe y dice: cállense, dejen de fastidiar, y tú, bienvenido, Gakupo le da la mano y se saludan, Kaito se acerca y le dice con una sonrisa: mucho gusto, espero algún día cantar un dueto contigo; Mikuo le dice: claro.

Haku pregunta: ¿te vas a quedar con nosotros?, o porque tienes esas maletas; Mikuo dice: jajaja, adivinaste, me quedare por unos días con mi dulce hermana; Miku dice: lo que pasa es que te echaron de tu departamento y me viste cara de hostal; Mikuo la braza muy fuerte y dice: ah!, el amor de una hermana; Len dice: si…; Rin le contesta: ¿qué dijiste?; Len: nada…

Mikuo le dice a todos: voy a meter mis cosas si no le molesta; Kaito dice: déjame ayudarte; Gakupo dice: todos hay que ayudar; Miku le dice a su hermano: quédate en el cuarto de visitas; llevan las cosas a esa habitación; (después de 30 maletas) Kaito dice: ah, que cansancio; Miku le grita a su hermano:¡ cuántas porquerías llevas!; Mikuo dice: sí.., bueno, gracias por ayudarme, porque no vamos todos a tomar un refresco para refrescarnos; todos le contestan bien cansados: SI!; Miku le dice: tu no cargaste nada, y son tus cosas!; Mikuo dice: vamos por los refrescos!; todos dicen: si!;

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Mikuo despierta muy temprano y se va a la cocina, Kaito escucha los pasos, se levanta y va a la cocina también, todo adormilado le dice: buenos días; Mikuo le dice: te desperté?, disculpa, y buenos días; Kaito le dice: no te preocupes, yo normalmente me despierto temprano; Mikuo le dice contento: ah, qué bueno; luego le sonríe; Kaito también le sonríe, Mikuo se acerca y le da un leve beso en los labios de Kaito y se va sin decir nada; Kaito se quedó paralizado y reacciono cuando Mikuo se fue, Kaito aturdido se va al refrigerador y se queda pensando: que paso?.

Después de un rato todos habían despertado y estaban desayunando menos Mikuo, Meiko le pregunta a Miku: y Mikuo?, y ella contesta: bañándose; Kaito se queda serio y Len le pregunta: ¿estás bien?; Y el sorprendido dice: ¿qué?, ah, sí, no te preocupes, estaba pensando; Rin le dice: en ¿qué?, o ¿en quién? En Mikuo?; Kaito se ruborizo mucho y Len le dice: jajaja, creo que si pensaba en él, y en cosas feas, jajaja; Rin le sigue la corriente y dice: jajaja es cierto, Kaito y Mikuo; Rin y Len cantan: Kaito y Mikuo, se aman, se besan, tienen sexo, se lo lamen, se lo chupan, si!, Kaito gritando dice: cállense, malditos niños!; Len y Rin dicen: no somos niños, somos pre-adolecentes; Meiko les dice: pues se comportan como niños, dejen de cantar tonterías, con las canciones de Miku son suficientes, Miku se enoja y le grita: QUE?, al menos tengo más canciones que tú; Meiko le dice: que dijiste? Y pone una mirada acosadora y de terror, Miku asustada dice: nada…

Kaito se levanta y se va, Miku le pregunta, a dónde vas?, él contesta: me quitaron el apetito sus comentarios…, se va , pasa por el baño donde Mikuo estaba tomando un baño en la tina y escucha a el cantar: yo soy tu miel que te pondrá la vida de sabor, sé que las demás son de juguete, porque mejor dejas de jugar y cómeme (canción de Rin Kagamine- Spice) , el escucha esa canción y escucha la voz de Mikuo, el entro al baño, Mikuo le dice: se te ofrece algo?, Kaito se le queda mirando, entra, cierra la puerta, se voltea y se acerca a Mikuo; Mikuo le dice: te pasa algo?, quieres algo?, quieres el retrete?, Kaito se pone de rodillas enfrente de él y le da un beso, Mikuo se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, luego él le regresa el beso; los dos estaban dándose un beso profundo hasta que Kaito se detiene y le dice: porque me besaste?, Mikuo sonrojado le dice: tú fuiste quien lo hizo; Kaito le dice: pero yo pregunto el de la mañana; Mikuo le dice: no sé; Kaito le da otro beso, y al final ellos terminan haciendo su amor prohibido en el baño; Kaito al final le dice: este será nuestro secreto, y este será nuestro lugar secreto; Mikuo le dice: si, nuestro secreto solo lo sabe el baño…; Kaito se ríe y dice: si, jajaja; Mikuo le dice contento: lo sabe el baño, y todos los que están en la puerta, Kaito voltea y ve a Rin, Len, Miku, Meiko, Haku y a los demás; él se queda sorprendido y asustado y da un grito: AHHHHHHHHHH!.

Miku dice: el secreto del baño, jajaja, que romántico;

Meiko: limpien todo esto cuando terminen…

Rin: que fanfic tan corto

Len: ¡no invitan!, maldita sea,…

Gakupo: no te preocupes, hay otros fanfic contigo Len, solo espera

Len:¡ si!

Mikuo: (cantando) quisiera ser, la princesa que siempre vas a amar, sin duda... debes saber de corazón comooooo debes de serrrrrrrrrrr (World is Mine- Miku Hatsune)

Kaito: ya termino… próximamente otro fanfic de no sé quién con otro…

Mikuo: vamos a hacer un secreto en la cocina Kaito!

Kaito: mmm… mejor… UNA URGIA!

Todos: SIIIIIIII

Miku: bueno, esto ya se acabó, bye bye!

FIN


End file.
